A Lovey-Dovey Day of Miko
by White and Blue
Summary: A sweet ReiSana, on thier normal day which they spend their lovely time together.


**Hakurei Shine, 6:00 A.M.**

On a soft futon there a young black hair woman sleeps peacefully. Then she suddenly feels like someone is sleep next to her. She flips her body and slowly opens her eyes.

She saw a young green hair woman sleep next to her.

She then sits and look at her body.

"…still there…so that's mean…" She mumbles and looks at the girl next to her.

"SANAE, YOU CAME TO SLEEP ON MY FUTON AGAIN!" Then she knocks the girl's head.

"OUCH!"

'_That why it's so hot…_'

* * *

><p>After take a bath, Reimu looks at Sanae who right now makes a disappoint face.<p>

"Here…" She throws her towel to Sanae.

"Huh-" And she got a towel in the face…

"Go take a bath and clam your mood down" She says while she fixes her hair.

"Reimu, you're meanie…" Sanae mumbles and picks up the towel then she realizes that this towel is the same towel that Reimu used. She then shows a small grin.

'_Let's tease her a bit…_' Then she starts sniffing.

"Hhhhhh….Reimu's scent…"

"…Want to die?" Reimu gives out the killing intent.

"…I sorry…" Then she goes in side the bath.

* * *

><p><em>After Reimu and Sanae starts dating, sometimes Sanae comes to stay over at Reimu's place, and today is that 'sometimes'.<em>

* * *

><p>After Sanae finish her bath, she saw that her girlfriend wasn't in the dinning room. She goes to the kitchen and finds her there.<p>

"Reimu~ what's for breakfast?" She says while looking at the pot.

Reimu don't say anything, she tastes her soup and hands over to Sanae.

"Was this alright?"

Sanae took the cup and tastes it.

"Mm…Yep!" Then hands back to Reimu.

Sanae gives out a small giggle, Reimu notices and asks her.

"What's with that smile?"

"Well…" She touches her lip.

"I…got your indirect kiss."

"Wah…don't say that it's embarrassing."

"Eh~ But I'm really happy."

"Get out of the kitchen" She says using an angry tone.

"But I want to help you~" Sanae says begging Reimu to not throw her out.

"Please~"

"If you are here I can't focus on cooking. So get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

Then Sanae got threw out…

* * *

><p>While having breakfast, Sanae's trying to talk with Reimu.<p>

"Hey, Reimu"

"…" She continues eating her breakfast.

"Reimu…?"

"…" She still ignores her.

She notices that Reimu will continue ignore her, she decides to talk whatever that comes to her mind.

"Hey, Reimu, you know…" She starts her topic.

"Did you know why I came to stay with you today? Well, yesterday Suwako-sama and Kanako-sama were so lovey-dovey and that makes me want to do that with you, too but… I'm very jealous unlike them can't go lovey-dovey in fornt of other people…." Sanae continue with her talk until Reimu break the conversation.

"So…if you didn't see Kanako and Suwako go lovey-dovey then you won't stay to with me?"

"What? No! No! No! It's not like that! I want to stay with Reimu everyday but Reimu say that it's troublesome. That's why I try not to stay often."

"Well, I'm kinda broke, not like your shrine."

"Uuuuu~"

"Don't steal Remilia's word." She gives Sanae a small knock.

"Ouch…"

"And if you want to love with me why don't we marry already?"

"Eh!? B-B-But doesn't m-m-marry have to do something we don't d-d-do normally! No! I'm not ready yet!" Her face is as red as tomato.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that." Reimu looks disappoint then she points at Sanae's food.

"If you not eat it, it will get cold, you know?"

"A-Ah…Y-yes." She quickly eats her breakfast.

"Geez…If you eat that fast, you will choke. Look there some rice on your face."

"Huh? Where-"

Reimu lick the rice out and that make Sanae turns red again.

"Ok, much better"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-" Sanae loses the words to say.

"What? You don't want to eat anymore?"

"W-W-Wa-A-Aa-Eh-Arm…Ahhh…" 'Sanae is confused.'

"Or…you don't my cook?" Reimu gives her a sad look.

"N-N-N-No! It n-n-not likes that!"

"Then please continue eating" Reimu gives out a small smile.

"Muuuu…Reimu, you teased me…" Sanae eat her breakfast quietly.

* * *

><p>After finish cleaning the shrine and having lunch, both of them sitting at the porch, accept the cool spring breeze.<p>

"Today is so peaceful, isn't it?" Reimu says while took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah…it's would be good if we have a day like this everyday."

"Then I might lose one of my jobs."

"Ahaha…" Sanae give out a small laugh.

Then the wind blow stronger, Sanae hugs herself, her body seems tremble a little.

"…Are you cold?" Reimu asks with worries.

"Ah…don't worry I al-*sneeze*"

"*sigh*…See you not alright at all."

"Ahaha…"

"Here…this would make you warmer." Then she hugs Sanae.

"Whoa! Reimu!" Sanae is a bit surprise and her face is a bit red.

"Does it warm?"

"Ar…Y-yeah"

As their warm body near each other, they both can hear their heart beat. They look at each other face while their lips slowly move as if there is a magnet inside them. When their lips touch each other, they slowly kiss each other. They kiss until they can't breath and then kiss again, this might continue longer or being much more than a kiss until…

"Yo~ Reimu-Um, oh…" Marisa who suddenly appeared, saw a love screen in front of her.

The two miko's face turns red.

"Ah~ Look like…I come at the wrong time, eh? Then see ya, ze!" Marisa quickly escaped.

"God damnit, Marisa! I gotta kill you!" Reimu chasing Marisa who flies pretty far away.

Sanae laughed at the screen which her Reimu shooting danmaku at Marisa.

Another Normal day in Hakurei Shine

**End**


End file.
